Falcon
Introduction The Falcon is a medium robot with 3 heavy hardpoints. Ability The Falcon has a unique ability, called Fangs Out. In its 'passive' mode, all damage the Falcon receives is reduced by 66%, but the pilot can only use its one heavy weapon. When the pilot chooses to activate the ability, the Falcon can use its extra two heavy weapons, but incoming damage is no longer reduced. Activating this ability means that the Falcon gains significantly more firepower at the cost of defense. While the ability is active, the pilot can choose to trigger a jump at any time by pressing the ability button a second time. This can be used to get into a favorable position to dump all three weapons into an enemy player. It can also be used for travel with minimal risk, if triggered just before the ability ends, resulting in the damage reduction effect becoming active mid-jump. The ability lasts for twelve seconds before it switches back to its 'passive' mode, and has a cooldown of ten seconds. When the ability is activated, the Falcon's two heavy weapons, usually stored on its back, swivel forward in a way similar to the Butch, Doc and Jesse. Upon deactivation, both heavy weapons automatically begin their reload sequece, provided they are not reload-while-firing weapons and have a partial clip remaining. This means they will almost always have a full clip upon ability activation. Strategy The Falcon's unique ability sacrifices defense for sheer firepower, equal to the destructive potential of a Fury, as well as a jump that can be used once per Fangs Out activation. However, while its Fangs Out ability is activated, the Falcon loses its damage resistance, leaving it much more vulnerable to enemy fire. This, and its average health and speed means that it is best used in a hit-and-run role using ambush tactics. This robot can also excel in one on one battles, due to being able to absorb a massive amount of damage (essentially its current health x3). Thus, not activating the ability until the right moment at times can be advisable. One heavy weapon can be capable of crippling robots with below average durability, because of this, one could stay in damage resistance mode (standard mode) to weaken the opponent, then finish off the enemy by increasing its firepower with its ability. This makes it possible for the Falcon to come out victorious with the possibility of suffering only minor damage. However, facing opponents with a large amount of health could end with bad results, making it very important to pick your fights wisely. Falcon is to be considered incredibly dangerous around opponents with no shielding/cover. When it activates "Fangs Out", it releases two heavy weapons with its damage reduction disabled, as well as becoming capable of using a jump once per Fangs Out activation. This makes Falcon vulnerable but powerful, so players must be warned when countering this robot. They must have an ability capable of matching or surpassing Fangs Out and may need backup, as the Falcon can be devastating and tough to fight. Possible Setups Close Range (350m or less) Medium Range (500m to 600m) Mark I Statistics Purchase Information Mark II Statistics Purchase Information Note: Level 12 Mark I is required to upgrade (purchase) to Mark II. Update History Paint Jobs Available For Purchase FalconBlackbird.png|link=http://warrobots.wikia.com/wiki/Paint_Jobs#Blackbird FalconJade.png|link=http://warrobots.wikia.com/wiki/Paint_Jobs#Jade Poll Trivia *The Falcon's central heavy weapon cannot be shot off by a critical hit *With the resistance, the Falcon has the largest health pool in the game *It is one of two bots named after birds, the other being Raven *Without its fangs out ability, the Falcon would be like a Schutze because it would only have one heavy weapon. With the ability, it is tied with Fury for most firepower in the game *The Falcon initially had 2 Medium Weapons and 1 Heavy prior to update 4.3 *Click here for a 3D image of this robot